


One Night Leads to Many

by lonelywere



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Shepard (Mass Effect), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywere/pseuds/lonelywere
Summary: This is set right after Shepard is made a Spectre in the first Mass Effect.I originally planned for this to be part of a much longer series, following my original character through all 3 Mass Effect games...but I don't know if that will actually happen. So enjoy some smut.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard
Kudos: 8





	One Night Leads to Many

Alex lay on his bed with the lights dimmed. The Normandy was still docked at the Citadel, but he didn’t have quarters on the station. Memories of the day flashed back in his head. Speaking with C-Sec and discovering a pair of feuding scientists that were researching the Keepers of the Citadel and resolving their conflicts. Smoothing over a political nightmare that involved the elcor ambassador, General Septimus of the turian military, and the Consort. Finding out that Saren had sold out the Shadow Broker and then recruiting a krogran by the name of Wrex that was contracted to kill someone that Saren had dealt with. Finding and working with Garrus to kill mercenaries that had invaded a medical ward. Taking Wrex and Garrus to kill a man named Fist that had betrayed the Shadow Broker by working for Saren. Rescuing a quarian by the name of Tali’Zorah that had evidence that Saren was working with the geth and Matriarch Benezia…and the Reapers. And something called the Conduit.

Oh. And the Council made him a Spectre.

And Udina made him Captain of the Normandy.

It was an eventful day on the Citadel.

Alex sighed heavily. Anderson had moved all of his things into the Commander’s quarters while he had been out blowing up mercenaries and rescuing people, so he lay in clean sheets on the Captains bed. His mind swam with the events of the day, and he was hoping sleep would come for him. But the events just kept swimming through his mind.

The door chimed and Alex sat up slowly. He sighed heavily and pulled on some underwear and a t-shirt before walking over to the door. He unlocked it with a press of a button and it opened to reveal Kaidan, standing nervously in front of the door. _Why am I not surprised?_ “Kaidan,” Alex said quietly. “Come in.” Kaidan walked past him into the room and Alex watched him stop to let his eyes adjust as the door hissed closed behind him. Alex sat on the couch near the bed and watched as Kaidan looked around interestedly. “I can turn the lights up if you want, I’ve just got a headache starting and—”

“It’s fine Alex,” Kaidan turned to him and smiled. “I know the feeling.”

“Oh yeah,” Alex tapped his forehead, shaking his head with a smile. “Duh, I should’ve remembered you get migraines.” Kaidan shrugged and continued looking around. Alex felt the smile slide off his face slowly. “Did you need something Kaidan?” Alex asked after a moment and Kaidan froze where he was, looking away from Alex.

“I…uh…was checking on you,” Kaidan said quietly. “It’s been an eventful day. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“It was a very eventful day,” Alex replied quietly and he watched Kaidan relax slightly. “But, is that all you wanted?”

Kaidan turned around slowly and Alex could see the wary look in his eyes, even from halfway across the darkened room. “What do you mean?” Kaidan’s voice was neutral and level.

Alex crossed his arms and leaned back into the cushions. “You know perfectly well what I mean, Kaidan.” Kaidan stared at him and Alex could feel his own heartbeat thudding loud in his ears. _I’m too tired to play these games. I just want him to be upfront and honest. Am I overthinking this, or is it true?_ “It’s just us, Kaidan. You can be honest with me.”

Alex watched Kaidan swallow hard, his Adam’s apple moving. “I…” Kaidan whispered. “I should go.” He turned to leave and Alex was off the couch in a flash, blocking his path.

“No,” Alex said in an undertone, his voice like steel. “Just say it, Kaidan.” Alex could see the fear in his eyes, so Alex let out a sigh. “I like you Kaidan. As more than a friend.” Alex crossed his arms and looked down at his bare feet. “There. I said my thoughts. Your—”

Warm lips captured his and Alex felt as though time had stopped. Alex’s eyes closed on their own accord and his arms snaked around Kaidan’s neck as Kaidan’s lips moved against his. Alex could feel sparks in his veins and all too soon Kaidan was pulling back. Alex was gasping for breath, Kaidan’s face inches from his. “I…” Kaidan whispered, his voice low and husky. “I like you more than a friend too, Alex. I was just…I shouldn’t…”

Alex reached up and placed a finger against Kaidan’s mouth, silencing him. “One day at a time, Kaidan,” Alex whispered. “All I know is that I want you, and life is short…I don’t want to not take a chance and regret it in the years to come.” Kaidan’s face was hard to read in the dark, but he gently kissed Alex’s fingertip that was resting against his lips and Alex smiled at him. Kaidan pulled him close again, their lips meeting gently but insistently.

Alex felt Kaidan’s arms wrap around him and suddenly he was being spun around and pushed onto his bed. His breathing hitched as Kaidan’s mouth moved to his neck, nipping gently as his hands slid under his shirt to caress his lean chest. Alex’s hands slid under Kaidan’s shirt as well, caressing the muscles that stood out against his skin and eventually sliding around to caress his back. Kaidan’s mouth moved back to capture Alex’s again and Alex couldn’t stop the small moan that came out of him as Kaidan’s body pressed his down against the bed.

“Alex,” Kaidan breathed as he pulled back, breathing heavily. “I—”

“I want you,” Alex breathed, interrupting him and moving up to nip at the pulse he could see jumping in Kaidan’s neck. Kaidan let out a low growl and captured his mouth again, his tongue pressing against his lips and Alex eagerly opened to allow it entrance to his mouth. Kaidan probed his mouth with a hunger and Alex let his hands drift down to cup Kaidan’s magnificent ass. Kaidan let out another growl mixed with a moan and he suddenly sat up. Alex’s arms were still around him so Alex ended up being pulled upright as well and Kaidan quickly removed his shirt. Alex pulled his off as well but Kaidan pushed him back against the bed, making Alex’s hand fall away from around Kaidan.

Alex looked up at him questioningly but Kaidan’s hand suddenly palmed his erection through his underwear, making Alex shiver and whimper breathlessly. Kaidan kissed down Alex’s chest, sliding his tongue across each nipple but moving down with purpose. Alex shivered as Kaidan’s breath caressed his cock through his underwear, and Kaidan slowly slid them down his legs and tossed them to the floor carelessly. Kaidan’s tongue slid along Alex’s shaft and Alex’s fingers dug into the bedsheets beneath him as he whimpered quietly. Kaidan’s tongue swiped across the tip of his cock, capturing a bead of precum that had leaked out. Suddenly, Kaidan’s mouth enveloped his hardness and Alex let out a low moan that ended in a whimper as Kaidan’s mouth moved away to kiss Alex’s hip. But Kaidan soon moved his mouth back, sucking Alex’s cock into his mouth and taking the entire length into his mouth with ease. Alex felt the tip of his cock press into the back of Kaidan’s throat and his hips bucked of their own accord, his moans growing louder.

“K-Kaidan,” Alex whispered, trembling at the feeling. “ _Please…”_ Kaidan’s mouth was gone all of a sudden and Alex let out another whimper from the sudden lack of sensation. Alex glanced down and saw the dim light reflecting in Kaidan’s eyes, and Alex saw something almost primal looking out of Kaidan’s eyes.

And it was _hungry._

Kaidan’s strong, callused hands gripped under Alex’s knees and pushed them up, causing his knees to thud up onto his chest and Alex felt his face flush as he realized what Kaidan was doing. Kaidan’s mouth and tongue traced a path along Alex’s scrotum and along the sensitive skin underneath and Alex shivered as Kaidan’s breath stirred the wetness his tongue was leaving behind. Alex reached and grabbed his knees and he felt Kaidan’s hands move from holding his knees in place to spreading his cheeks apart. Alex tried to take a deep breath but Kaidan struck before he had a chance, his mouth and tongue pressing against Alex’s hole.

Alex’s gasp and moan was loud enough that Alex would’ve been embarrassed if he had any mental capacity left. But Kaidan was relentless against his hole, his tongue seeking entry and his hands parting his cheeks to allow his tongue to get deeper.

“God, Kaidan,” Alex’s voice was loud enough for him to move one arm to cover his mouth so he had something to bite into. Alex felt Kaidan’s tongue slide into him as he loosened him up and Alex’s entire body trembled as his now muffled moaned still echoed around the room.

Then nothing. Alex was breathing hard into the arm across his face as he felt the air suddenly cool his spit-slicked hole. Alex moved the arm away at the same time that Kaidan’s face came into view again. His light brown eyes were boring into his with an animal hunger and Alex leaned up to capture Kaidan’s mouth in a desperate kiss. Kaidan returned the kiss hungrily, his hands reaching up to cup his face tenderly. Kaidan broke the kiss first, leaning back and opening his mouth questioningly.

“Oh,” Alex said, chuckling a little. “Yeah.” He leaned over and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out the small bottle of lube, realizing that this must have been moved up here by other people and hoping the topic never came up. He held it out to Kaidan, the situation suddenly hitting him and his fingers trembling anxiously. Kaidan’s hand enveloped his, trapping the small bottle between their hands and Alex looked up and met his eyes. His eyes were so kind and he had a tiny smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed him gently. Alex returned the kiss, his free hand coming up to hold Kaidan’s cheek.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but Kaidan eventually pulled back slightly and looked at Alex in concern. “Are you okay?” Alex nodded but the smile that he gave Kaidan didn’t seem to convince him. “You know we don’t have to do this, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Alex felt his smile waver a little on his face. “I just…haven’t…been this far with…anyone in a long time.” He felt the words come despite him not wanting to break the moment, but if he was being honest with himself the moment had already been broken.

Kaidan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him gently down onto the bed, Alex’s head coming to rest on Kaidan’s chest just above his heart. “Me either, Alex.” Kaidan ran his thumb along Alex’s cheek and Alex felt himself smile a little.

“I haven’t dated anyone since I became Commander,” Alex murmured into Kaidan’s chest. “It’s too hard to be…myself when I have to be Commander to everyone.”

Kaidan was silent for a moment before he spoke. “The last person I was drawn to like I’m drawn to you…was someone at Brain Camp.” Alex froze. _I remember reading the summary on Brain Camp, and I know he went to Brain Camp…but…_

“Kaidan, you don’t have to tell me anything about BAaT if you don’t—” Alex began, moving his head slightly so he could look up at Kaidan. Kaidan’s face was so open that Alex could see every emotion he was feeling, and right now it was full of a kind of raw pain.

“No, it’s fine,” Kaidan said quietly, his hands running along Alex’s back absently. “Everyone that went through Brain Camp came out of there with issues. There was a turian running the facility…Commander Vyrnnus. Vyrnnus always introduced himself by saying ‘I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father.’ Well, I replied with ‘my father wasn’t in the war’ and he had it in for me after that. He didn’t like being talked back to. One of the other kids there was a girl from Turkey…Rahna. She had such a gentle nature that a lot of us covered for her. But Vyrnnus was always pushing the kids there…one day, Rahna picked up a glass of water and Vyrnnus broke her arm because she didn’t pull the glass to her biotically. And I…snapped. I screamed at him…well, I said a lot of terrible things to him. And he beat me bloody. But when he pulled a knife, something inside me…unhinged. I used all of my strength in a biotic kick.” Alex was staring at him, watching silently and Kaidan’s eyes were glassy. “Snapped his neck. And Rahna…didn’t want anything to do with me after that. And Conatix shut the doors on Brain Camp. It messed me up pretty bad. I got caught up in red sand when I got back to Earth, and eventually my mother cornered me and told me that I needed to get my life in order. I went clean and enlisted in the Alliance.” Kaidan’s eyes seemed to clear a little as he came back to himself. His face flushed and he laughed nervously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Alex pressed a finger to Kaidan’s lips. “Don’t apologize. It was nice to hear about you…from you, instead of reading reports about you. And it seems like you needed to get some of that pain off your chest.”

Kaidan smiled a little, finally kissing the finger that Alex was pressing to his lips. “Well…thank you for listening Alex. I should probably go back—”

“Stay,” Alex whispered, interrupting Kaidan before he could finish his sentence. Kaidan’s eyes widened a little. “Stay with me tonight. Please.”

“Isn’t that a little unorthodox?” Kaidan raised an eyebrow. “A little risky?”

Alex laughed. “I think we passed that point when I yanked your clothes off, K.” Kaidan’s cheeks flushed a little but he laughed too. Alex reached down and pulled the blankets up to cover the two of them.

“Not exactly how I pictured spending my shore leave,” Kaidan whispered, wrapping his arms around Alex.

“Me either,” Alex whispered back, his eyes sliding closed. “But…I’ve been dreaming of this for a while so I’m not complaining.” Alex felt his cheeks flush at his words, suddenly nervous to admit such a thing. Kaidan was silent for a moment before he gently kissed the top of Alex’s head and his arms squeezed around him for a moment. Alex smiled into Kaidan’s chest and drifted off.

* ~ *

_Warm._

Alex’s eyes fluttered open as he yawned and he realized that he was lying on someone. He froze for a moment before the events of last night came back to him in a rush. His heart started beating faster and he tried to take a calming breath. He looked up carefully and saw that Kaidan’s eyes were open and watching him with a smile. “Morning,” Kaidan murmured.

Alex sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. “You should’ve woken me up,” Alex whispered, his voice still rough with sleep. “I didn’t mean to sleep on you all night.” Alex turned his head away with the excuse of rubbing his eyes still but Kaidan’s warm hand closed around his and gently pulled his hand away. Alex looked to Kaidan with fear thrumming through his veins, but Kaidan’s face was a gentle smile with worry in his eyes.

“You look terrified Alex,” Kaidan sat up, bringing his face very close to Alex’s. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Alex swallowed hard. “I…just…I’m just worried about what is going to…uh, happen now.” He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, looking down at the sheets and his hand holding Kaidan’s squeezing nervously.

Kaidan’s face went still. “How do you want to proceed?” Kaidan asked, his face carefully neutral.

“Well…I like you,” Alex felt his cheeks burn but he resolutely looked up and met Kaidan’s eyes. Kaidan’s face was still carefully blank of expression but his eyes looked…hopeful. “I like you a lot. But I don’t—”

“I like you too,” Kaidan whispered, his face finally cracking a tentative smile as his thumb rubbed the back of Alex’s hand.

“Oh,” Alex felt his blush deepen across his face and he cleared his throat nervously. “Well. That…uh…” Alex cleared his throat again as his voice cracked, “that answers my question then. So, I mean…we could continue this. If you wanted.”

“This?” Kaidan indicated the bed and their naked bodies with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Or this?” He squeezed Alex’s hand.

“Uh…yes,” Alex said, smiling back. “Both, preferably. But I meant this.” He raised their linked hands to specify.

“I’m okay with that,” Kaidan leaned forward and kissed Alex gently. Alex laughed and kissed him back, sliding his arms around Kaidan’s neck. Kaidan raised an eyebrow at him as he broke the kiss and Alex laughed again.

“What?” Alex asked, his hands linking behind Kaidan’s neck. Kaidan shook his head slightly with a smile and leaned in for another kiss, adding more heat and pressing himself against Alex. Alex shivered and tightened his grip around Kaidan. Kaidan broke the kiss to nip Alex’s ear gently and Alex let out a low moan as his body shivered again, leaning to kiss down Kaidan’s neck. Alex pushed Kaidan back against the bed and he saw Kaidan’s eyes widen a little. Alex grinned at him and leaned down to spread kisses across his chest, stopping at each nipple and teasing it in his mouth. Kaidan’s body shuddered and he moaned deep in his throat which made Alex hard as a post in about a second.

He kissed slowly down Kaidan’s stomach, leaving wet trails behind in his abs. When he reached his belly button, Alex reached up and took Kaidan’s cock in his hand and slowly stroked along the shaft in his hand, making Kaidan moan quietly. Alex continued down, passing over his cock altogether and running his tongue along his balls. Alex felt Kaidan’s cock twitch in his hand and he slowly sucked on his balls while stroking him until precum was leaking all over his hand. Alex moved up, trailing his tongue up the shaft around his hand and then swirling his tongue around the tip. Alex moved his hand down to pull the foreskin back from the head, marveling slightly. _I’ve never seen an uncut penis up close._ Alex looked up the bed at Kaidan and saw his body was tense and his fingers digging into the sheets underneath him. Alex grinned to himself and took Kaidan in his mouth, listening to Kaidan’s sharp intake of breath. Alex sucked Kaidan deep into his mouth, pushing it deep into his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh my god Alex,” Kaidan moaned, his knuckles turning white and wadding the sheets between his fingers. Alex smiled around Kaidan and bobbed his head, sucking hard and rubbing Kaidan’s balls gently between his fingers. He could feel Kaidan’s body trembling slightly and after one more deep bob of his head, he pulled away and crawled up Kaidan’s body to kiss him. Kaidan mashed their lips together and devoured his mouth like he was starving. Alex straddled Kaidan’s waist and grabbed the lube from the stand near him without breaking the kiss and prepared himself. He applied some lube to Kaidan’s cock as well, applying it liberally and lining himself up. He broke the kiss to straighten his back, digging his nails into Kaidan’s shoulders before allowing Kaidan to sink into him slowly.

A shiver went through Alex’s body as he slowly pushed Kaidan deeper into him, his eyes closing in concentration. There was a burn as Kaidan’s cock was pushed into him, but the thrill and pleasure that sang in his blood overwhelmed the pain. Once he was fully inside him, he took a deep breath and his fingers spasmed and dug into Kaidan’s shoulders. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Kaidan. Kaidan’s eyes were wide and his hands were clenched around the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Are you okay?” Kaidan whispered, his voice tight as he kept himself perfectly still.

“Yes,” Alex whispered, moving experimentally and moaning quietly.

“Can…I take over?” Kaidan whispered, one hand releasing the blankets and reaching up to run his fingers along the side of Alex’s head. “I…won’t last very long.”

“Me either,” Alex leaned down and kissed him gently. “Take control K.” Kaidan wrapped his arms around Alex and rolled them, Alex landing on his back with Kaidan on his knees over him. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, both of them moaning at the sensation. Alex pulled his legs back up against his chest and gripped Kaidan’s forearms. Kaidan pulled back again but this time slammed back into Alex and Alex moaned, his voice going ragged and ending with a whimper. “God, K…please…” Kaidan began thrusting into Alex, his hips moving quickly and moaning quietly as he bottomed out. “Kai…Kaiden, I…” Alex whimpered, his body tightening around Kaidan and his body growing hot. “I…I’m gonna…” Alex’s fingers dug into Kaidan’s arms tightly and he felt his cock spurt of its own accord, his muscles clamping down around Kaidan.

“Oh my God Alex, I…” Kaidan thrust into this new tightness once, twice and stopped. Alex could feel his cock pulsing inside him before Kaidan collapsed onto Alex. Kaidan’s breathing was heavy and his was coated in sweat. Alex let his legs fall down to lie flat against the bed with Kaidan still buried inside him, wrapping his arms around Kaidan and holding him tightly as Kaidan got his breath back. After a moment, Kaidan moved and Alex released him so Kaidan could prop himself up on his elbows. Kaidan stared at Alex for a moment, his expression hard to read.

“What?” Alex whispered to him, raising an eyebrow.

Kaidan shook his head, smiling and kissing him gently. “Just memorizing this moment. You are so amazing Alex.”

Alex tightened his muscles around Kaidan, making Kaidan shiver. “Right back at you, Kaidan.” Alex smirked at Kaidan and they both laughed. Kaidan finally pulled out and scooted to the edge of the bed. Alex sat up. “Shower?” Alex asked quietly, and Kaidan looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“What time is it?” Kaidan asked as they walked over to the bathroom.

Alex checked his omnitool briefly. “1000.”

Kaidan laughed quietly. “I haven’t slept this late in a long time.”

“I haven’t slept this well in a long time,” Alex said quietly as they walked into the bathroom together and Alex turned on the shower, turning the water down from his preferred setting of hellfire to something more reasonable. Kaidan stepped into the spray and Alex watched as Kaidan turned the setting back up, flashing a grin at Alex. Alex chuckled and stepped into the spray as well, rinsing himself off.

The two of them were silent, wetting themselves and then soaping up and rinsing off. Kaidan turned the water off once they were done and they toweled themselves off. “We’re heading out today, right?” Kaidan asked, drying his hair before moving to dry the rest of himself.

Alex nodded. “I’m sure people are coming back on board, and then we can head out once the Normandy is staffed and stocked.” His door chimed. Alex paused and looked at Kaidan, who stared back with wide eyes. “Wait here,” Alex whispered and he wrapped the towel around himself before walking back out. “Who is it?” Alex called out in his Commander voice.

“Ashley,” The voice replied. “Just wanted to check in on you. You didn’t leave the ship on shore leave.” Alex bit his lip before he pressed the button to open the door. The door opened and Ashley’s eyes widened when she saw Alex was naked except for the towel. “Well, Commander, I didn’t think you felt that way for me.”

Alex snorted before he could stop himself and tried to turn it into a cough. “Shut it, Williams.” His voice softened slightly. “But, I’m okay Ash. Thank you for checking on me.”

Ashley looked around him and took in the state that the bed was in with a raised eyebrow. “It sure looks like you’re _okay_.” She stared at him and Alex stared definantly back. “You…wait. Was it…?” Her eyebrows shot into her hairline and Alex felt his face flush. “Oh my God!” Ashley whispered.

“No!” Alex said sharply. “Stop there. Because if I did do what you think, it’s breaking a shit ton of regulations and I could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, come on Shep,” Ashley rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to turn you in. Nobody on the ship is going to turn you in, or care who you fuck.” She pushed past Alex and started looking around the cabin eagerly.

“Ash, please just—” Alex began before Kaidan stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his own waist and trying to not look as embarrassed as Alex was.

Ashley squealed. “Oh my God, YES!” She punched the air and turned to hug Alex. “I knew it, I fucking knew it!” Alex sighed heavily. “I’ll go delay the launch until you get to the bridge, and your secret is safe with me.” She winked at the two of them before jogging out of the room. The door hissed behind her.

“Well, if that didn’t make us official, I don’t know what will,” Alex sighed again, looking nervously at Kaidan. “Is that…okay?”

Kaidan smiled at him warmly, stepping forward and kissing him gently. “I’m okay with that Alex.” He reached down and grabbed a handful of Alex’s ass. “And I think me plowing this made us officially dating, Alex. Not Ashley barging in here.” Alex laughed, feeling his cheeks flush. “I’m going to head down and change into a new uniform and I’ll meet you on the bridge.” Kaidan kissed Alex again, gentle and lingering, before moving over to the bed and pulling on the clothes from last night. In a flash of movement, he was gone.

Leaving Alex with his thoughts…and a deep lingering ache in his ass.


End file.
